


Prove It

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, good stuff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is sick and Dan is the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> I normally don't write this ship but Emma is sick and God knows I love her so HERE YOU GO HUN GET BETTER. ❤️

The door to Sebastian's trailer swung open, its only inhabitant groaned in despair at the cold air filtering in.

"Shut the door" he groaned, turning over where he laid. The migraine he got in FP2 worsening. He figured he could get a nap in before he had to go back to his empty hotel room. "Shut it shut it shut it" he muttered against the cottony softness of his pillow.

The bed dipped next to him and a familiar warm chuckle floated into his ears. He smiled.

"It's just me, you big baby." Daniel grinned, dropping a kiss on the German's warm forehead and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I heard you were sick."

"Your baby" Sebastian squirmed, turning to face the Australian. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips, reveling in his warmth. "I think I'm better now."

Daniel rolled his eyes but went along with it. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes" Sebastian rasped, his breath warm on Dan's skin. "You've cured me." He raised his arms to wrap around Dan's neck, kissing down the column of his neck.

"Maybe you should get sick more oft-" he bit back a groan, the German had gone and given him a bruise. "I still have PR to do, unlike you."

"Sorry" Sebastian's eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief. Clearly, not sorry. He bit into Sebastian's collar, not letting go until Seb let out a stuttered moan.

"No fair." Sebastian muttered. "I'm sick."

"You bit first."

"Bite me." He bit on him again, a shiver going up Sebastian's spine. "Fuck."

"You asked for it."

Sebastian chuckled, smiling widely at Dan. "I love you"

Dan blinked at him, his stupidly adorable _(and slightly feverish)_ German. "I love you more."

A wry smirk stretched across Sebastian's face as he rolled Dan on top of him. "Prove it."


End file.
